Frosty, Demigod Drables
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: WARNING: This contains spoilers for the following stories; 'Percy Jackson, the Guardian' and 'The Demigod Guardian'. Do not read this story if you have not: Read both previous stories; Used a time machine to go back to the date each chapter was updated; Have a telepathic link with both stories for some unknown reason. Now playing: Timelord Interruption


Percy lost control and charged at Pitch with his sword already in his hands, ready for use. Jack, now free of Percy's grip, flew to Jamie. Jamie cackled at Jack, and sent wave after wave of black sand at him. Jack froze the oncoming sand with his staff, sending it off course and the ice shattered on the hard stone floor. He moved around as he did this, occasionally shooting at the boy.

North, Bunny and Sandy were holding off the herd of Nightmares. Tooth was flying overhead with mares right on her tail feathers. At some point, one of the mares got a lucky shot at her and she fell. North and Bunny stood over her and tried to fend of the mares. North slashed through one with his long swords and it disintegrated, just as one of Bunny's boomerangs disintegrated another one. Sandy was concentrating on turning the mares back into his golden dream sand.

Just then, they heard a grinding noise. It grew louder and louder. Then, something big and blue materialized out of thin air right in the center of all the fighting. All heads in the lair turned to see what going on. The thing looked like a giant, blue box. Across the top in white neon letters was a sign that read: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. The door opened and a man stepped out. He looked young, maybe twenty or thirty years old, but his eyes told a different story. They looked ageless; like he has seen everything the universe had to offer. On top his messy, brown hair was a round, red hat that looked a little out of place with the rest of his outfit, which consisted of a light brown, tweed jacket, white shirt, and a darker shade of brown pants. Around his neck was a gods awful purple bowtie.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Sorry to barge in on you like this," he said, his voice heavy with a British accent. "I must have pressed the wrong date in the TARDIS." He turned his head back into the old fashioned phone box and called, "Amy! Set the date for 2021. We're in 2013."

A women's voice from behind him called, "Ok," with the same accent. The man tuned his head back to the scene in front of him. It was then that he noticed the Guardians, Jamie, Percy, Pitch, and all the Nightmares staring at him in shock. "Oh! Are you the Guardians? I've heard all about you, you know. You're all a bit of legends! Not as much as me, but still!" Then he noticed the positions everyone was in, and the weapons that were raised mid-strike, and his eyebrows went up. "You were in the middle of a battle, weren't you? Don't mind me; I'll just be going now. Carry on." He closed the door and the grinding noises could be heard again. With every grind, the box seemed to dematerialize into thin air until it was gone completely.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Pitch raised his scythe and the battle continued.

**A.N.**

**So, what do we have here? A triple xover? YEP! For those of you who don't know, the doctor and the police box both belong to BBCA, so they are not mine. Oooh, while I'm at it, none of the characters mentioned in here are mine. Percy Jackson and Annabeth go to Rick Riordan and Jack, the Guardians, Jamie and Pitch belong to DWA. If you are confused about the date thing for Doctor Who, when he's taking to Amy, The Doctor a time traveler, so that's why he said 2021. **

**Ok, on to topic again. So this story is going to be a drabble of oneshots pertaining to my story, Percy Jackson the Guardian, and it's sequel, The Demigod Guardian. This is either going to take place, before, during, or after those two stories. The end of the Demigod Guardian, I can kind of tell, is going to be kind of...I want to say veige, but I have no idea how to spell that so I'm just going to say it's not going to be too...informational. I am trying to say this without giving any 'spoilers'. So because of that, I am going to be doing this, to kind of just...fill in some pot holes. :D Doctor who wont be in all or most of these.**

**Now on to story description: So while I was writing the final battle for 'Percy Jackson, the Guardian?' I got bored, so I just kind of wanted to do something really random, and this is the result. Yeah. The shorter version of the final battle, or the 'outtake' if you will :D Ohh, afterthought! Not all of the stories will be this short, they will mostlikely be longer.**


End file.
